


Heat

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Omega verse Shance with lion Shiro and bunny Lance?





	Heat

Rich, caramel skin glistened with sweat in the low light of the fading sun. A ragged moan slipped past parted lips, the vibrato of it causing a shiver to travel up Shiro’s spine. A deep growl wrangled its way out of his throat as the slim, smaller body beneath him arched into his every thrust.

Lance tilted his head back as another moan was shaken from him. He turned his head to peer at his alpha out of the corner of his pretty, blue eyes. Shiro loved his omega’s eyes. The color of the deepest oceans with the shine of the brightest stars. A desperate whine worked its way from Lance’s throat, his long ears flattening, “Alpha, please…”

The bunny boy tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to his feline lover. Shiro groaned before pressing close to Lance’s back, his mouth latching onto the bared scent gland. The omega’s voice dripped with pretty cries as he reached his climax. His muscles twitched from sensitivity as Shiro kept pumping into him. His slick entrance tightened as the lion’s knot grew, locking them together. Lance reached his hands back, hands clawing at Shiro’s thighs as he stood himself up on his knees, “Alpha! Alpha!”

Shiro bit into Lance’s gland, the metallic taste of blood spreading over his tongue. The omega quivered as a second, dry orgasm washed through him. Only then did Shiro allow himself to cum. He pushed as deep as he could and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, his seed spilling into the bunny.

Lance slumped down, but Shiro kept his omega from falling. He pressed sweet kisses to the bunny’s neck as he maneuvered them to lay down, careful not to jostle where they were connected on his knot. Lance sighed, bliss laced through that small breath. He reached down and laced his fingers through Shiro’s, whispering, “I love you…”

“I love you, too,” Shiro murmured, a smile touching his lips.


End file.
